The Halloween Party
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: LJ and Toby have a fight, and Jeff shares a bed with a new friend. (Yaoi, Lemon) These versions of these characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss not me!


Toby walked into the living room in his costume. He was dressed up as an army soldier. He had a gas mask on and an army suit with an M4A1 in his hands. It was a real one, he figured since he was in a room full of killers, he wouldn't need a fake gun. He looked around and surveyed what everyone was doing.

Masky and Hoody were dancing, dressed up as skeletons. Slender was DJing the party, and had no costume. BEN was dressed as Legolas from Lord of the Rings, and was awkwardly talking with EJ, who had decided to be Jason Vorhees. LJ was in a kitty costume and trying (and failing) to get Jeff to dance who was dressed as the Joker, from the Chris Nolan Batman movies. Finally Smile Dog, dressed like Scar from the Lion King, was striking out with Mahigun for what he was sure was the 1000th time. Mahigun wasn't wearing any costume, she figured she was scary enough.

Toby walked over to the snack table, twitching slightly. Being as shy as he was, he wasn't prepared to talk to anybody just yet. Pinkie Pie was standing behind it, her coat stained with blood as she served out her special treats.

"Hey Toby!" she said, bouncing up and down. "What can I get ya?"

"Just something to drink, thanks." he responded.

She served him a plastic cup of some thick red punch. It tasted suspiciously metallic, and about 2/3rds of the way through his drink, Jeff ran to the table, clearly trying to escape LJ.

"For the last fucking time you stupid clown, I AM NOT DANCING!" he screamed, stumbling over and gasping for breath.

"But Jeffy! Its soooo romantic!" he said with a pouty face.

"NOT happening." Jeff said with a blush. "Go annoy someone else!"

LJ got an angry expression on his face and screamed at Jeff.

"WELL FINE THEN! I'LL JUST GO DANCE WITH MASKY AND HOODY! AT LEAST THEY WOULD WANT TO!" he roared, and stomped off.

Jeff stood there, steaming with rage and grimacing. Toby looked away and took another sip of his drink, trying not to make Jeff angry. Pinkie seemed to do the same, and briefly offered Jeff a cupcake, to which he declined. After a few moments of painfully awkward silence, Toby decided to speak to the boy next to him.

"Hey Jeff… nice party huh…?" he said, smiling weakly under his mask and looking at him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jeff asked as he stared at Toby.

"Oh me? I'm an army soldier." he said with a small twitch.

"Well I'm the Joker." Jeff said, smiling a bit.

"I can see that, it's a really awesome costume!" Toby remarked, smiling slightly.

"Thanks…" said Jeff, looking at the floor with a small frown.

Toby twitched a bit before he spoke again. "Whats wrong Jeff?"

"I dunno if I made the right choice… I mean I hate dancing… but I… think I really hurt LJ's feelings…" he said with a sigh.

"Well if you don't want to do something you shouldn't have to." Toby said, trying to validate Jeff's concerns. "I would never do something that made me uncomfortable. LJ should be more exceptive of your quirks."

"Quirks…?" Jeff said with a glare.

Toby's eyes widened as he realized his mistake and he twitched nervously as he shook his head. "No no no I didn't mean it like that I-I just meant that its kinda we- no wait I- it's just that…"

Toby's stuttering was quite amusing and soon Jeff and Pinkie were both snickering, snickers turned to giggles, and soon the pink bloodstained pony and the legendary homicidal teen were roaring with laughter.

Toby blinked and blushed. "Wh-Whats so funny?"

"You!" Pinkie said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?"

Jeff took a breath and stopped laughing. "You're so funny! I'm not angry don't worry. I just didn't know what you meant. Hahahaha!"

Toby breathed a sigh of relief and his nervous twitch stopped. "Whew… that's a relief… I thought you were gonna stab me…"

"Hey Toby I was thinking that maybe… would you… wanna go dance?" Jeff asked with a small blush.

Toby blinked a few times and blushed very deeply before nodded and twitching a bit. He took Jeff's hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. LJ stared with his mouth hanging open, before stomping off to go hang out with Masky and Hoody.

Jeff took Toby's hands in his, and smiled as the masked boy twitched uncontrollably with nervousness.

"I-I dunno how to dance Jeff I j-just don't th-think I can…"

"Shhhh… its ok… I'll lead…" Jeff whispered.

Slender saw them from across the room and just for them, put a nice slow song on. Jeff slowly stepped with Toby, and after a few missteps, and a few toes crushed, they both found their marks, and stepped together, staring into each other's eyes, as Toby pulled up his mask so they could be face to face.

After about 10 minutes the slow songs began to end, and slowly, Jeff leaned his face up to Toby's and for once, the twitching killer stopped his twitch, leaned forward, and shared a magical kiss with Jeff. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and they began to make out. The kiss lasted at least 2 minutes, and after they separated, their cheeks were both a deep hot pink.

"Th-That was… really nice…" Toby said with a small twitch.

"Yea… it was amazing…" Jeff said with a smile.

Their moment was interrupted when Slender said over the mic that the party was over, and that everyone was to go to their rooms. He also wished them each a happy Halloween.

"Hey…" Jeff said with a small smile, "would you like to sleep in my room tonight…? We could have a little fun together…"

"Uhhh well I-I… ok…" Toby said with a big smile.

They went hand in hand, and walked slowly up to Jeff's room.

The boy dressed as Joker opened the door to his room, and Toby surveyed it carefully. The floor had a black carpet, grey painted walls and a red ceiling. The bed had red sheets, a dresser with his knife and a picture of him and his brother on it stood next to the bed.

"I like your room." Toby said.

"Thanks…" Jeff said, and pulled Toby toward the bed.

Toby's heart was pounding, he was so excited, he was about to do it with Jeff… what if he messed up? What if he made him angry, or did it wrong, or wasn't good enough? All these thoughts melted away as Jeff tossed him onto the sheets.

Toby's assault rifle fell to the ground next to the bed as Jeff started to pull off his clothes. Toby sat there for a second before unbuttoning Jeff's purple Joker blazer. After about a minute their clothes were all gone, and their cocks throbbed against one another, the hard shafts bumping together as they slowly rubbed their shafts on each other, moaning slightly.

Hesitaintly, Jeff angled his throbbing member down, poking gently on the boy's tight little ass, who was back to twitching uncontrollably with nervousness and excitement. He was ready to take the throbbing 8 inches of this hot killer inside of him… he wanted it more than anything else in the world.

Jeff was having conflicting feelings. He was LJ's boyfriend… but then again LJ did cheat on him with Lucifer… so he justified it by thing of it as revenge, and with that in mind, he rammed his cock deep inside of Toby, who yelped excitedly.

"Ohhh my god! Ohh Jeff y-you're so huge… it f-feels… s-so… good!" the twitching boy gasped, gripping the Joker boy's shoulders as his green hair hung down in his face.

"Well thank you… y-you're p-pretty… tight…" Jeff moaned out loudly as his cock went in and out of the twitching boy.

Toby groaned and let his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the feeling of being fucked by the hot killer. It was so so good as Jeff picked up speed, going deeper inside of his tight pulsing insides. His dick began to slap against his belly as he was fucked harder.

Jeff was panting, his hands pressing into Toby's shoulders as he fucked him hard and deep. Toby twitched again and again, the amazing pleasure making his body go wild. Jeff was grinning ear to ear as the amazing pleasure he knew all too well began to fill his throbbing meat.

Toby felt it too, the amazing burning need began to build in his crotch, his breath became shallow, and he gritted his teeth as Jeff pounded into his tight little ass faster than ever.

"J-Jeffry… I'm g-gonna…" he groaned as his pleasure hit a peak.

"I-I know me too!" Jeff gasped, and he got it out just in time.

They both screamed each-other's names as Jeff's hot cum began to fill Toby's insides, and Toby's cock let out a sticky stream of semen. They relaxed, and Jeff laid down on his partner's chest, as the cum began to dribble slowly out of the boy, who twitched slowly and petted Jeff's green hair.

"W-Wow Jeff…" he gasped.

"Yea you were amazing…" Jeff responded.

"Oh come on… you did all the work, I just took it…"

"Still…"

(MEANWHILE IN MASKY AND HOODY'S ROOM)

"Oh come now boys, you aren't tired already are you?" LJ asked, on hand around Masky's cock and Hoody's member firmly buried into his asshole.

The two shy lovers gasped for breath. They had come 3 times already, and were exahsted. LJ simply began to ride Hoody, and suck on Masky's cock.

"mmmm mmm… fine I'll do the work!" he said, ready for a fourth round.


End file.
